


Solved it!

by Feytwilight



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Project Blackwing - Freeform, Prolly solved it, don't read if you don't want to be maybe spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feytwilight/pseuds/Feytwilight
Summary: Who's the boy?





	Solved it!

Once upon a time there was a boy who lived in a house inside a house…  
The boy was a very imaginative child he loved to create all sorts of stories. He especially loved tales of knights and wizards. One day the boy imagined an entire world and drew it out on his bedroom wall, but there was a problem. His family soon learned that there was something wrong with the boy. Everything the boy imagined actually came true. He drew a boat and a ship appeared in the middle of a field. He drew a new car and a car appeared in the driveway. He even created an entire world full of pink haired knights and evil wizards. The boy was a god or at least had the powers of one…and he eventually came to be known as Moloch…


End file.
